1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a resource management system and more specifically to a system and method of providing access to on-demand compute resources.
2. Introduction
Managers of clusters desire maximum return on investment often meaning high system utilization and the ability to deliver various qualities of service to various users and groups. A cluster is typically defined as a parallel computer that is constructed of commodity components and runs as its system software commodity software. A cluster contains nodes each containing one or more processors, memory that is shared by all of the processors in the respective node and additional peripheral devices such as storage disks that are connected by a network that allows data to move between nodes. A cluster is one example of a compute environment. Other examples include a grid, which is loosely defined as a group of clusters, and a computer farm which is another organization of computer for processing.
Often a set of resources organized in a cluster or a grid may have jobs to be submitted to the resources that require more capability than the set of resource has available. In this regard, there is a need in the art for being able to easily, efficiently and on-demand be able to utilize new resources or different resources to handle a job. The concept of “on-demand” compute resources has been developing in the high performance computing community recently. An on-demand computing environment enables companies to procure compute power for average demand and then contract remote processing power to help in peak loads or to offload all their compute needs to a remote facility. Several reference books having background material related to on-demand computing or utility computing include Mike Ault, Madhu Tumma, Oracle 10g Grid & Real Application Clusters, Rampant TechPress, 2004 and Guy Bunker, Darren Thomson, Delivering Utility Computing Business-driven IT Optimization, John Wiley & Sons Ltd, 2006.
In Bunker and Thompson, section 3.3 on page 32 is entitled “Connectivity: The Great Enabler” wherein they discuss how the interconnecting of computers will dramatically increase their usefulness. This disclosure addresses that issue. There exists in the art a need for improved solutions to enable communication and connectivity with an on-demand high performance computing center.